


Snuggles are free~

by dusk037



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Johnny's WEST - 世界昔話, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary night in the palace where the prince (Akito) and princess (Hama-chan) have their happily ever after. With a giant dwarf (Non-chan) in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles are free~

The bedroom door opens, and a bleary-eyed Nozomu pads into room with a thick pink blanket in tow. Hamada rouses from his light slumber, rubbing a hand over one cheek before scooting over just a smidge, making room large enough for Nozomu to slip right into the middle of the bed without rousing Akito on the other side. The younger man snuggles into Hamada's arms, hogging all the warmth Hamada can give him without a single word passing between them. Hamada threads his fingers through Nozomu's hair and promptly falls asleep with the younger man in his arms, their breathing slow and steady and beginning to sync.

Cold and stripped of the covers is how Akito wakes up, but seeing the princess (now his lawfully wedded wife) gone is an even more jarring concern than the cold. For a moment he looks ready for bloody murder, but then his gaze lands on the sight of Nozomu and Hamada, snuggled peacefully in sleep. It melts his heart, but at the same time the sight leaves him aching for the same attention, even in their sleep. He's torn between tearing the two apart or just letting them be, but a compromise begins to form in his mind, and he smiles at his own genius. He draws Nozomu's pink blanket up and he slips into the gap he made, and proceeds to sleep into the three-way cuddle.


End file.
